


Для Никого

by Rehn



Category: Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: AU, Drug Addiction, F/M, M/M, Total AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 10:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11273616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehn/pseuds/Rehn
Summary: Скудные порывы ветра лижут лицо и треплют волосы, невесть откуда взялся насморк, от которого хлюпанье носом не помогает.Ночь выцветает и лишается всякого очарования.Я провожу рукой под носом, а это, оказывается, кровь.«Ты не изменишь ничего».





	Для Никого

**Author's Note:**

> по сути - ориджинал. я предупредил.
> 
> послушал я Агату Кристи - Опиум для никого, и родилось э т о.  
> по сути, ориджинал, общего с Мадсом и Хью - только имена и внешность. следовательно, ООС. ненормативная лексика. много. принимая во внимание эти факторы, настоятельно рекомендую трепетным беременным детям отойти от экрана.  
> если вы дочитали до этого места, то для достижения атмосфЭры и правильной подачи фика, рекомендую послушать то, на чем он, собственно, и был основан.  
> http://www.audiopoisk.com/track/agata-kristi/mp3/opium-dla-nikogo/

Напудрив ноздри кокаином  
Я выхожу на променад  
И звёзды светят мне красиво  
И симпатичен ад

Я смотрю в окно - там уже давно все черным-черно стало - и думаю, здорово было бы сейчас с тобой, наверное, лежать, танцевать, не знаю, все, что угодно делать, и делаю себе дорожку. Когда пробивает, я все еще думаю, как хорошо было бы сейчас с тобой музыку слушать, например, любую, какую скажешь, хоть радио свое дурацкое включи, только теперь мне кажется, что я от одной этой мысли взорвусь, надо скорее набрать тебя, а не сидеть на месте.  
Пока я искал телефон, я перевернул пол-дома, а когда нашел (ну надо же, еще недавно было десять, какого хрена?) - застыл и чувствую, что не особо-то и представляю, что тебе говорить. Как бы то ни было, пальцы уже нажали куда надо и не надо, а сердце колотится как бешеное, но я-то знаю, что это не из-за наркоты.  
Раз, два, три гудка. Почему так долго? Где тебя носит, чертова ты кукла?  
\- Что ты сказал?  
\- Я? А, э-э, нет, ничего, давай встретимся сегодня?  
Неужели я произнес это вслух?  
\- Мадс, ты охуел? Третий час ночи, какого хрена тебе нужно?  
Я замолчал. Хотелось сказать тебе дофига всего важного, но, как оно обычно бывает, в такие моменты бошка у меня отключается.  
\- Давай встретимся? - повторяю я, пропустив мимо ушей твои чертыхания.  
Телефон шипит как змея, значит, ты поджимаешь губы и громко выдыхаешь и сейчас скажешь, что нет, Мадс, ты меня заебал, а не пойти бы тебе...  
\- Ладно.  
Я дергаюсь от восторга, и такое ощущение, что вот прямо возьми меня сейчас - и можно обеспечить небольшой городок электричеством, так сильно я хочу увидеть тебя.  
\- Я выйду, встречу тебя, - продолжаешь ты, и я только сбивчиво соглашаюсь, надевая на ходу куртку и, подгоняемый адским нетерпением, закрываю за собой дверь.

Сегодня очень красивые звезды, надо будет сказать тебе.  
Как хорошо, как хорошо...  
Я подхожу к твоему дому и вижу, что ты стоишь и куришь, прислонившись к перилам. Сонным ты уже не выглядишь.   
\- Привет, - я улыбаюсь и представляю, как у меня, наверное, со стороны блестят глаза, ты всегда мне это говорил, когда закидывался со мной.  
\- Привет.   
Но не в этот раз.  
\- Что тебе нужно? - продолжаешь, и твой голос слишком холоден, но я не хочу этого слышать, я хочу смотреть, как дым выходит из губ и растворяется в воздухе, как сигарета смотрится по-женски в твоих пальцах, но тут все разрушается совсем не женским стиранием ее о стену дома и щелчком в сторону.  
\- Просто хотел тебя увидеть. Соскучился.  
А тем временем я понимаю, что как-то моя охренительная эйфория начала расслаиваться и двоиться, отпускает, значит.  
\- Хватит, ты и так знаешь, ты не изменишь ничего, - начинаешь ты, и я беру твое лицо в ладони и вдыхаю остатки дыма вместе с поцелуем. На это меня толкает дурацкая мысль попробовать продлить кайф за счет ресурсов организма, и, как ни странно, но, сукин ты сын, это, похоже, работает.  
Но вот что говорит в твоем ответе - последние капли оставшегося чувства, которые нужно выдавить и избавиться от них, или природная похотливость твоей натуры - я не знаю. А когда ты отрываешься, на лице у тебя сожаление и будто примирение со своей участью.   
Я не хочу этого видеть, я хочу урвать этот вечер.  
Ты киваешь на припаркованные рядом с соседним домом автомобили, и, будь я в относительно здравом уме (хотя, когда я в нем был, я уже и сам не помню), я бы понял, что ты не ведешь меня к себе, потому что в квартире кто-то есть. Кто-то, кому на глаза со мной ты попадаться не хочешь. Но, следуя за тихим бряканьем ключей, я об этом и подумать не успеваю, как оказываюсь на заднем сиденье, а ты захлопываешь дверь.  
Обходясь уже без поцелуев и даже без лишних раздеваний, ты стягиваешь джинсы, оставляя их болтаться на одной щиколотке, пока я расстегиваю свои штаны, тут же твоя задница мелькает у моего лица — ты тянешься к бардачку за смазкой и резиной — и, возвращаясь обратно, перекидываешь через меня ногу. Крыша здесь низко, и тебе просто не разогнуться в полный рост, поэтому, всучив мне все необходимое, тебе приходится практически уткнуться лбом мне в плечо.

Блять, как это все быстро, как ты вкусно пахнешь, хрен знает, чем, но все равно вкусно, и теплый выдох щекочет мне ухо. Вообще, я ненавижу, когда мне дышат в уши, но почему-то у тебя это выходит ни разу не пошло, и мне даже обычно хочется послушать еще.  
Пока я тебя подготавливаю, ты не пророняешь ни звука, только пыхтишь, приподнимаясь на коленях, и все. Когда вхожу (а ты все еще охуительно узкий, кто у тебя там, девка, что ли, или нашел себе кого-то еще более пассивного?), тоже молчишь, но когда опускаю, обхватив за задницу, чувствую, как ты, горячий и отяжелевший, прижимаешься к моему животу, и не остается ни миллиметра между нами, то тут ты не выдерживаешь, и связки прорезает тихое низкое мычание. И, черт тебя дери, как же это заводит!  
Привыкнув, через минуту ты уже начинаешь подмахивать, сглатываешь слюну, и я слышу, чувствую, почти осязаю, как ты это делаешь. Трущиеся о меня бедра, другой темп дыхания, руки, которые тебе пришлось в стесненных обстоятельствах завести за сиденье, у меня за головой — я знаю, что ты в этот момент начинаешь (начинал) сжимать запястье, а другая рука сама по себе складывается в кулак — все это настолько охрененно, что я не могу не двигаться чаще и резче, и от все более глубоких толчков машина начинает легко раскачиваться. Как только ты это чувствуешь, ты замираешь и дергаешься, всматриваясь в выходящее к улице стекло.  
Нихрена себе, как все серьезно.  
\- Да успокойся ты, - я сам невольно понижаю голос и, чтобы вывести тебя из нервно-дозорного оцепенения, обхватываю твой зажатый между нами член и начинаю приводить тебя в чувство. Благо, смазка на пальцах еще не засохла, и это удается мне довольно быстро.  
Есть все-таки что-то в этом способе трахаться: ощущение «недо-» (ни размахнуться нельзя как следует, чтобы ты не рыпнулся, ни насадить) потом заполняет все до болезненных краев, и блять, это стоит того, чтобы послушать, как скачками у тебя идет дыхание, и ты весь вокруг меня сжимаешься.

После всего этого мы в давящем на уши молчании сидим рядом, и лично мне говорить вообще ничего не хочется — в голове пусто, в яйцах тоже, чего тут говорить-то.  
Ты откидываешь голову, зажав какую-то бумажную салфетку в руке, и тут я замечаю, что стекла запотели будь здоров, и бессмысленно ухмыляюсь этому. Только тянусь протереть или нарисовать какую-нибудь херню в память о себе, как ты недовольно вякаешь и хрипло (как же тебе приходилось сдерживаться, ты ведь обычно был довольно шумным) произносишь:  
\- Следы останутся.  
Да с какого хрена ты таким щепетильным стал?! И тут же, будто наконец решившись, добавляешь:  
\- Есть с собой?  
Я достаю из куртки полураскуренный косяк, и ты сразу, неожиданно твердой рукой, забираешь его, поджигаешь и задерживаешь дым в легких. Замкнутое пространство, в котором, по-моему, и так дышать нечем, тут же заполняет сладковато-пряный теплый запах, и я, медленно поворачивая шею в твою сторону, выдаю:  
\- Конспиратор из тебя, конечно, хуевый, - надо сказать, мое клокотание тоже не особо уступает по качеству.  
Тут на твоем лице появляется (неужели!) искренняя эмоция - и это напряжение губ, предваряющее громкий ржач. Дым толчками выходит изо рта и прорывается из носа, ты сначала просто давишься, потом кашляешь чуть ли не как припадочный, а потом в полную силу ржешь, подписываясь под моими словами.  
Ну и я тоже ржу. И отбираю у тебя косяк. Затягиваюсь, снова тишина, только собачий лай где-то далеко слышится. Но тут, спустя несколько вдохов, несчастный мозг являет мне прекрасное виденье.  
И ржач разносится снова, уже от меня.  
Ты так же расслабленно переводишь взгляд на меня (оттаиваешь), и чувствую, что спрашиваешь, что меня так торкнуло, а я бы и рад объяснить, да только не могу, потому что как только вдыхаю, чтобы набрать воздух для ответа, этот ебучий звук получается настолько смешным, что все повторяется снова. И вот, потихоньку поскуливая от рвущегося наружу хохота, я собираю шары в кулак и говорю:  
\- Вспомнил, как ты... накрасил губы черной помадой... и надел... блять... платье. Вот пиздец был...  
\- Пиздец, не пиздец, - глубокомысленно начинаешь ты, и голос уже контрастно-низкий для того, что мы пытаемся обсуждать, - но стоял у тебя тогда как каменный. Коко, блять, Шанель! - поднимаешь вверх указательный палец, и я упираюсь лбом в подголовник переднего сиденья и думаю, что та лающая псина, должно быть, слышит меня и принимает за своего. - Маленькое черное платье!  
Теперь псина наверняка слышит нас обоих.  
\- Ты был похож на мертвую принцессу.  
И тут я в душе не ебу, зачем я это ляпнул. Внутри машины все замолкает, и ты просто смотришь на меня с застывшей опавшей улыбкой, но глазами уже нихрена не смеешься.  
Зачем я это ляпнул.  
\- А ты — мой верный пес, - саркастичной констатацией факта выплывает из твоего рта.  
Опять повисает пауза, которая, видимо, требуется, чтобы осознать произнесенное.  
Хотя, понимаю я в легком дурмане, который, тем не менее, продолжает привносить неуместную откровенность, на самом деле мы просто озвучили правду.  
\- А я — твой верный пес, - тихо, бездумно вторю я и, положив ладони тебе на щеки (в пальцах все еще зажаты тлеющие остатки травы), придвигаюсь и прижимаюсь губами к твоим.  
Происходит до тошноты патетичный момент, однако именно сейчас мне кажется, что все так, как и должно быть, и события в кои-то веки влились в свою правильную колею.  
Потом мы снова молча сидим рядом, и, уничтожая курево, ты приоткрываешь дверь.  
Вот так все и заканчивается.  
Урвал вечер, да? Доволен?  
Холодный воздух вытягивает все, что висело в замкнутом пространстве, а испарина на окнах рассеивается и высыхает.  
\- Не ходи ко мне больше, Мадс.  
Хлопает дверь с твоей стороны, и хотел бы я сейчас быть более удолбанным, чтобы не понять, что ты сказал.  
Вот же, блять, ирония - сам хотел развести, а такое ощущение, будто ты утерся не салфеткой, а мной же.  
\- Да пошло оно, - моего обиженно-злого шипения не слышно за вторым хлопком двери.

Скудные порывы ветра лижут лицо и треплют волосы, невесть откуда взялся насморк, от которого хлюпанье носом не помогает.  
Ночь выцветает и лишается всякого очарования.  
Я провожу рукой под носом, а это, оказывается, кровь.  
«Ты не изменишь ничего».

***

Пока я шел до дома, я вспоминал. Я долго откладывал этот момент, не желая ничего анализировать, но на благодатной почве паршивой прострации мысли росли отлично, почти безболезненно.  
Как мы тогда познакомились? Я был предсказуем, как последний мудак — кто еще из полного дома людей на вечеринке выберет модель. То, что модель оказалась мужского пола, меня не то чтобы волновало, но несколько удивило. И хоть я никогда не ставил себе особых ограничений по части того, на кого может встать, здесь я почувствовал себя как-то стыдливо. Позже к стыду прибавился и абсолютно атрофированный язык, когда, сидя на диване с пьяным и расслабленным тобой, я и двух слов связать не мог. Ты начал какую-то пространную речь о музыке и тухлой атмосфере Дня Рождения чувака (хотя меня все, в принципе, устраивало), я вежливо поржал, а потом ты достал из-за дивана два пива. Честно говоря, перед этим я уже хорошо навернул более крепких напитков, но, уже каким-то задним умом решив тебе понравиться, рискнул и героически осилил твой «Будвайзер». После чего не менее героически блевал в туалете. Как ни странно, но проблев тогда внес ясность в мою координацию. Но не в ход мысли.  
Когда в семь утра на кухне остались я, ты и мой друг, настало время для пугающих откровений. Ты меланхолично опирался о конторку, пока Клаус пытался выдавить из себя пьяную слезу, доказывая, что его младший братишка — все для него. О, а еще перед этим мы сидели друг напротив друга на барных стульях, и знаешь, что ты делал? Ты, мать твою, зажал мою ногу своими. «Если что — скажу, что ничего не помню», - подумал тогда я. И вот, когда Клаус наконец добился успеха, я, дабы прекратить его, будем честными, нахрен никому не нужные стенания, предложил пойти всем покурить.  
Это была зима, на улице все было черно-белым. Во дворе именинника стояли летние качели, и мы втроем завалились на них, я посередине, и начали петь песни, слова которых знали все из нас, наплевав на то, что можем перебудить спящий в алкогольных парах дом. Моя рука была закинута тебе на плечо, холод стоял собачий, и, сжав кулак, я вдруг почувствовал, как ты запахиваешь его себе под куртку.  
Вот тут-то меня и проперло.  
Получасом позже, когда настала очередь моего катарсиса, Клаус ушел в сортир. И на словах о поразительном несовпадении периодов взаимности чувств с выбранными мной жертвами, ты просто берешь и целуешь меня.  
Сказать, что я охуел, — ничего не сказать.  
Однако через пару секунд я уже отвечал тебе со всей яростью. Хлопнула дверь туалета, и напоследок я еще и прикусил тебе губу. Оставшееся время, пока не срубило и моего друга, мы продолжали мирно трындеть, успешно делая с тобой вид, что ничего не произошло. Помню, я сразу взялся за стакан, хотя пить уже не мог.  
Мы разошлись. Понимая, что сейчас я упускаю что-то охренительной важности (алкогольная уверенность, интересная штука), я поднялся к тебе на чердак. Я присел на край дивана, думая, стоит ли сейчас рисковать своей самооценкой, но ты уже проснулся и, широко распахнув глаза, шумно втянул воздух. Я приложил палец к губам, и, наверное, был похож на детскую страшилку.  
Спустя несколько общих фраз, содержание которых я уже не хочу и не могу вспомнить, я навис над тобой, стараясь рассмотреть в темноте очертания твоего лица. Нихрена не было видно. «Да целуй уже...» - сказал ты.  
И во второй раз все было почему-то нежнее. Ты легко водил пальцами по моей спине и волосам, неожиданно не хватаясь за зад или хотя бы поясницу. «На троечку», - и я с радостью поддался на твои провокации. Впоследствии это стало одним из моих любимых дел.  
А потом по лестнице начал подниматься один из пьяных зомби, и мне пришлось резко вскочить с дивана и объясниться, что забыл телефон. Свои пристрастия я не афишировал.

В следующий раз мы встретились нескоро, вроде, где-то через месяц, но весь этот гребаный месяц мне снилось, как мы трахаемся. Обстановка сна всегда была одной и той же: большой дом, люди со смазанными лицами, и мы — либо договаривающиеся о том, где потрахаться, либо этим и занимающиеся.  
Периодически Клаус сообщал о тебе какие-то новости, и я даже научился незаметно сводить его на разговор о тебе. Дело в том, что он абсолютно не умел придумывать свои шутки, а если и придумывал, то его просто хотелось застрелить, чтобы не мучился. И спросив его «Где услышал?», он благоговейно улыбался, очарованный новым знакомым, называл твое имя и выкладывал все, что узнал, пока меня едва ли не колотило от напряжения.  
Снова была попойка. В этот раз я предусмотрительно решил ничего не мешать, и вновь до победного конца остались мы с тобой. Я понимал, видел, что ты все помнишь, но никто из нас не упоминал о произошедшем. А когда мы собрались уходить, ты поймал мой взгляд и кивнул на мелкий темный кусок растительного, забытый кем-то на подоконнике.  
В рейсовом автобусе мы ехали очень весело. Особенно, когда узнали, что пассажирам в холодное время года выдают пледы. Укрыть всех и каждого казалось нам невъебенным актом добра, и то, что задремавшие пугались до усрачки, когда видели над собой рожи с печатью насильственного альтруизма, приговаривающие «Спи, спи», у нас даже не вызывало смеха.  
Почему ты поехал со мной, я спросил только когда мы оказались у меня дома. За это время ты успел рассказать дофига историй о своей деятельности; я забыл о полунервном возбуждении; ты хвастался, в какие издания тебя «вроде собираются пригласить» и крыл матом налетавший ледяной ветер.  
\- Не знаю, Матиас, - ответил ты, пожав плечами. - Просто поехал.  
\- Я Мэс, - возразил я, снимая ботинок.  
\- Хорошо, Мадс.  
Потом ты зевнул, поплелся ко мне на кухню и сел, поджав замерзшие ноги под себя. Я повторил про себя твое странное «Мадз», и, подумав, что так меня еще не называли, пошел к тебе.  
И снова ничего не случилось. Тогда я понял, что «друзья по кайфу» кроме него, в общем-то, ничего общего и не имеют.

Я в квартале от твоего дома, и я иду просто чтобы идти. А у меня перед глазами Клаус рассказывает, как провожает тебя на вокзале, передает твои слова о том, что в толпе ты заметил знакомых, с которыми не хотел видеться, и описывает, как ты в объятии прячешь лицо ему в плечо, чтобы не встретиться ни с кем взглядом.  
Я впервые в жизни чувствовал такую зверскую зависть. Несправедливость. Неужели для того, чтобы получить такую мелочь, требуется полная ампутация мозга? Меня жутко бесит Клаус со своей одухотворенной улыбкой. Стереть бы ее в кровь, так, чтобы он свалился со стула от одного меткого удара в челюсть. Я ненавижу его в этот момент, я хочу, чтобы он довел меня до края, я хочу потерять контроль.  
Я сжал зубы и слушал дальше.  
Когда мы с тобой встретились в следующий раз, ты привез «сувенир» со съемок. И мое желание осуществилось. Подчеркнутое химией чрезмерно острое осознание реальности, того, что обхватывающие меня ноги принадлежат тебе, и двигаюсь я сейчас тоже в тебе, накрывает до такой степени, что я не чувствую себя в своем теле. Я будто вижу нас со стороны, вижу, как ты утыкаешься в плечо _мне_ , как я покрываю твои губы и шею кусающими поцелуями, словно хочу оторвать от тебя часть, вижу твои распахнувшиеся в удивлении глаза, когда ты кончаешь раньше, чем думал. Я слышу, как на коже проступает пот. Я был готов задушить тебя, так сильно я тебя хотел. Я не знаю, почему, Хью, я не знаю. Ты вытащил на свет какую-то дикость и возвел ее в абсолют.

Я только к своим годам понял, что значит «между ними возникла химия». По крайней мере, мне казалось, что как только мы виделись, воздух начинал вибрировать, а разговор становиться охренительно конструктивным, с выводами и аргументами, чего можно было так редко добиться от моего окружения. К физиологии прилагался шикарный бонус в виде понятной мне логики и наличия ума.  
Я еще никогда не встречал такого человека, как ты.  
Ты жил в другом городе, и когда приезжал, теперь останавливался у меня. После рассказов о своих фотосъемках, обсуждения каких-нибудь интересных фактов из своей сферы («Камера прибавляет десять килограмм», - с озадаченным выражением лица, наморщив и почесав нос), мы переходили к моим постановкам. Ты ржал над Брайаном, нашим режиссером, когда я передразнивал его («А теперь — deus ex machina! - раскинув руки и округлив глаза с маниакальной улыбкой. - «Без тебя я — ничто!» Мы ставим это! Ты — ничто! Вырази мне ничто, мне нужна безысходность в твоих глазах! Танцуй так, чтобы зад зрителя ГОРЕЛ!»), я ставил тебе музыку, которую нам рассылали, чтобы мы могли репетировать и дома, но когда композиция заканчивалась, нам было уже не до этого.  
Помню один эпизод, когда... Ах, да, ты тоже это помнишь. Все еще.  
Ты стоишь перед зеркалом, на тебе узкое короткое черное платье без рукавов, и я не могу отвести взгляд от границы ткани и белой кожи твоих ног. Я физически ощущаю, как кровь отливает от головы и бросается вниз, а ты тем временем красишь губы. Тоже в черный. Оборачиваешься. Кажется, они стали еще тоньше.  
\- Мне идет? - с сарказмом ведешь бровью, все еще держа в руке незакрытый тюбик.  
Я хочу искусать, облизать и исцеловать твои бедра, я хочу разорвать тебя на куски, хочу прижать к стене и оттрахать так, что ты будешь биться о нее головой, господи, как я хочу тебя.  
Только сотри эту хрень.  
Или нет, не стирай, надень длинную нитку пластмассового жемчуга, обмотай ее вокруг шеи, а потом разденься. Почему я не фотограф? Мы бы завоевали весь мир. Я бы себе мотоцикл купил.  
\- Ты ведь обожаешь черный цвет, Мадс.  
\- Вообще-то, нет.  
\- Теперь обожаешь, - твою показную самоуверенность я обожаю, вот что.  
\- Это для новой фотосессии?  
\- Нет. Стащил, - пожимаешь плечами. - Знал, что тебе понравится.  
Закрываешь помаду и идешь ко мне, подняв подбородок и нарочито блядски виляя бедрами. Виснешь, обхватив меня за шею и отставив зад.  
\- Жаль, для показов ростом не вышел.  
\- Разве?  
\- Сантиметров десять бы еще.  
\- Ну... есть восемнадцать?  
\- Они нужны «на» мне, а не «во» мне, - ухмыляешься, как будто и не знаешь, что сейчас творится со мной.  
\- У меня другое мнение на этот счет.  
Свое мнение я высказывал тогда, перевернув тебя по-всякому раза три, но лучше всего ты смотрелся распростертый на постели со щиколоткой на моем плече. Хотелось, чтобы ты _рыдал_ от удовольствия. Чтобы не помнил, как тебя зовут. Чтобы сначала не мог встать из-за подкашивающихся колен, а потом сесть из-за ноющей задницы.

Потом ты нашел какое-то агентство здесь. Так, незаметно, мы стали жить вместе. И кроме того, что стимуляторы в принципе веселая штука, я понял, что если иногда помогать себе ими в работе, хуже не станет. В труппе никто не знал о секрете моего успеха, Брайан восторгался, а оплата росла. Природная активность помножилась на синтетическую — я был вспышкой света, разрядом тока, который бил на поражение в самое сердце. Из дальнего ряда я выбился в первый, и теперь не я подстраивался под людей, а они под меня. Мои движения были отточенными, словно лезвие, и мне казалось, что, танцуя, я опережаю время. Огни на сцене зажигались только для меня.  
Когда я приходил после выступления, то как обычно с жаром делился с тобой подробностями, только вот отклика у тебя это не находило. Почему?! Неужели так сложно было сказать что-то, кроме "нормально"? Неужели так сложно улыбнуться лишний раз? Хотя бы притвориться? Я так хотел твоей оценки, хотел знать, что мои старания не проходят впустую! Но на это ты лишь упрекал меня в раздражительности и закрывался. Я, в свою очередь, тоже бесился и уставший, когда наконец-то отпускало, валился в сон. Мне все еще было приятно видеть тебя рядом, например, по утрам, но твоя холодность вновь вызывала множество вопросов, что снова бесило. А в коматозном состоянии после работы это ощущалось особенно сильно. И ты продолжал долбить мозг, когда видел, что нужно оставить меня в покое или лучше принести чего-нибудь, что могло бы меня завести, уравновесить мое состояние. Через какое-то время ты начал мне отказывать и в этих небольших просьбах. Почему ты не понимал, что это для меня важно? Да потому что ты ебаный эгоист!   
Иногда я ненавижу тебя.   
Ты умудряешься во мне вызвать столько эмоций, что я даже не знал, что такое количество можно испытывать одновременно. И тогда на куски разрывает меня.   
Стало проще забывать о них, когда я доставал себе сам.   
Однажды меня встретил Клаус, спросил, если мне нравятся и мужчины (не знаю, откуда ему стало это известно), значит ли это, что я хочу его, и я наконец-то дал ему в морду. До сих пор не понимаю, как можно быть таким невероятным долбоебом. Я бил долго, ожесточенно и со вкусом. Я вложил туда всю ненависть, что я тогда испытывал, за то, что постоянно он рассказывал о тебе, за то, что я повелся на это, и за то, что разочаровался в тебе. Но продолжал желать тебя.   
Через несколько суток меня отпустили из полиции, а ты просто промолчал. Как, КАК мне нужно было добиться от тебя реакции?!   
Через день ты ушел. Я даже помню предвкушение потери, когда мы наконец попробовали заснуть вместе, помню тот секс из жалости, когда после ты отвернулся и в голове пронеслось "Конец".  
Я пришел следующим вечером и не обнаружил ни тебя, ни твоих вещей. Ярость. Паника. Но, к счастью, тогда я уже мог сделать себе дорожку, чтобы хотя бы на время о тебе забыть.   
Я пробовал спать с другими, но все они были какие-то неправильные, не те. Слишком одинаковые, безликие, бестелесные, сливающиеся в одну абстракцию. У них не было ни красоты, ни несовершенства. Плоские. Ни-ка-ки-е.   
Я все-таки нашел тебя. Несколько раз я приходил к этому дому, но тебя не было. Твоя соседка похожа на птицу, ты знаешь об этом? Светленькая, остроносенькая и маленькая. Птичка. Птичка ничего о тебе не говорила и смотрела на меня подозрительными глазами. Прямо палец в рот не клади, по локоть откусит.   
Когда я тебя, наконец, застал, ты помнишь, что сказал мне? Мы стояли в дверях, и я видел, как ты тоже борешься с собой, я хотел это видеть и верить в это.   
\- Все можно изменить, Хью, только мы распоряжаемся своей жизнью! - вдохновенно вещал я, чуть ли не размахивая руками. - Я... Да я только с тобой понял, что значит "химия"! Ты понимаешь?!   
\- "Что значит "химия" ты отлично понял и без меня, - цедишь ты в ответ.   
\- Что? Нет, все будет по-дру...  
\- Говори, чего ты от меня хочешь, и проваливай.   
Я стою оглушенный, потому что только сейчас все твое отторжение предстает передо мной огромным цунами высотой с небоскреб и накрывает с головой. Не могу сказать ни слова. Я хочу сбежать. Я хочу остаться.   
Я задержался еще на двадцать минут, убивая себя унижением, вымученными у тебя объятиями и невозможностью просто плюнуть и уйти. Так было еще несколько раз.

За последние два с половиной дня я спал пять часов. Предметы на периферии зрения дергались и меняли положение, а когда я оборачивался, то становились обратно на свои места.  
Хитрые сволочи. Хотят свести меня с ума.  
Я даю себе твердое обещание поспать, потому что передвигаю ноги уже чисто автоматически. Я четко рассчитываю, сколько энергии уйдет у меня на один шаг, второй, третий, на незапланированный переход дороги, на все вдохи и выдохи. Автономная электростанция «ММ-65» работает на пределе своих мощностей. Пара генераторов сгорели, топливо на исходе, но есть резерв, для которого наконец настал «черный день». Сбоку снова что-то дергается, потом пронзительно визжит (мне кажется, что звуковая спица проходит в одно ухо и выходит из другого), а потом я лежу на земле, и последняя мысль «Наконец-то я смогу поспать».

***

  
Когда кость срослась, и я смог самостоятельно передвигаться по реабилитационному центру, первым делом я взял рулон туалетной бумаги, изрисованный мелкими полосками, якобы означающими срок существования людей в сравнении с существованием Земли (упражнение для дебилов, чей мозг усох от наркоты), пошел в туалет и использовал его по прямому назначению, обозначив свою жизненную позицию. Ханне смеялась над этим, а потом уходила разбираться со страховщиками, которые были уверены, что раз уж пострадавшего запихнули в клинику, то его отказ от оформления страхового случая не имеет силы. Какой же адекватный человек упустит возможность засудить за причинение вреда по неосторожности? Я не хотел судиться с Ханне. Она была доброй, хоть и сварливой временами.  
Через несколько лет регулярного посещения «анонимных» встреч и сдачи анализов у нас появился свой дом. Я не вернулся к танцам и больше никогда не слышал ни о Брайане, ни о ком-либо из своих бывших друзей. Я попробовал себя в еще более нервной работе. Там я мог сублимировать, сколько душе угодно, выпускать все накопившееся и невысказанное, прикрываясь маской своего персонажа. И знайте: если актер просит снимать опасные трюки без дублера, значит, ему катастрофически нужен адреналин. И сломанные конечности не останавливали никого из нас.  
Один раз мне предложили долгосрочный контракт в Штатах. Оплата обещалась более чем приличная, равно как и возможность вставить свое имя в титрах между имен значительно громче. Сидя на набережной с сигаретой (этого клиникам и врачам отнять у меня не удалось), я просматривал свою копию. В солнечном свете листы ослепляли, и я отложил пачку страниц и стал просто наблюдать за прохожими. Мимо проплывало семейство с собачкой на поводке, совершенно пассивным младенцем, апатично повисшем у матери на руках, и папашей в целом окладе из усов и бороды, нахохлившемся, словно индюк. Папаша вдруг повернул голову и вперил в мою сторону взгляд, которым меня пригвоздило к месту.  
Никто из нас не нашел в себе сил обернуться. Я разорвал свой контракт, когда вы были уже далеко.


End file.
